gaths_rock_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons and armor
Weapons are one of the two main ways to fight in Gath, along with magic. Armor is light or heavy and used to defend you in battle. Weapons cause damage and armors give defense, and each have certain skills and skill points. Casual clothes offer no defense. Some weapons/armor can only be equipped at certain levels (listed). Power attacks/criticals add +2 damage to any weapon and take -4 stamina always. Armor pieces can be mixed, and therefore added up creates a new full defense. Weapons Skills: One-Handed (Rogue +2), Two-Handed (Warrior +2), Archery (Rogue +2), Block (Warrior +2) Types of Weapons * Dagger (1-H) * Sword (1-H) * Bow and Arrows (Archery) * Crossbow (Archery) * Spear (1-H) * Mace (1-H) * War Axe (1-H) * Longsword (2-H) * Battleaxe (2-H) * Warhammer (2-H) * Shield (Block) List of Weapons (Warrior, Mage, Battlemage, Rogue) Wood * Dagger (-3, -1, -2, -3) * Sword (-4, -2, -3) * Bow & Arrows (-1, -1, -1, -3) * Crossbow (-3, -3, -3, -5) * Maces (-5, -3, -4) * War Axe (-6, -4, -5) * Spears (-7, -5, -6) * Longsword (-8, -6, -7) * Battleaxe (-10, -8, -9) * Warhammer (-14, -12, -13) Iron * Dagger (-4, -2, -3, -4) * Sword (-6, -4, -5) * Bow & Arrow (-2, -2, -2, -4) * Crossbow (-5, -5, -5, -7) * Mace (-7, -5, -6) * War Axe (-8, -6, -7) * Spears (-10, -8, -9) * Longsword (-10, -8, -9) * Battleaxe (-12, -10, -11) * Warhammer (-16, -14, -15) Steel * Dagger (-7, -5, -6, -7) * Sword (-9, -7, -8) * Bow & Arrow (-3, -3, -3, -5) * Crossbow (-6, -6, -6, -8) * Mace (-10, -8, -11) * War Axe (-11, -9, -10) * Spears (-12, -10, -11) * Longsword (-13, -11, -12) * Battleaxe (-15, -13, -14) * Warhammer (-19, -17, -18) Orcish * Dagger (-9, -7, -8) * Sword (-11, -9, -10) * Bow & Arrow (-3, -3, -3, -5) * Crossbow (-6, -6, -6, -8) * Mace (-13, -11, -12) * War Axe (-14, -12, -13) * Spears (-15, -13, -14) * Longsword (-17, -15, -16) * Battleaxe (-19, -17, -18) * Warhammer (-21, -19, -20) Ebony * Dagger (-10, -8, -9, -10) * Bow & Arrows (-8, -8, -8, -10) * Crossbow (-12, -12, -12, -14) * Sword (-12, -10, -11) * Mace (-13, -11, -12) * War Axe (-14, -12, -13) * Spears (-15, -13, -14) * Longsword (-16, -14, -15) * Battleaxe (-18, -16, -17) * Warhammer (-22, -20, -21) Armor Skills: Light Armor (Rogue +2), Heavy Armor (Warrior +2) Types of Armor * Fur (Light) * Leather (Light) * Chainmail (Light) * Iron (Heavy) * Steel (Heavy) * Orcish (Heavy) * Ebony (Heavy) List of Armors Fur * Helmet (+1) * Gauntlets (+1) * Boots (+1) * Cuirass (+4) * Wood Shield (+3) Full defense = 7 (10 w/shield) Leather * Helmet (+2) * Gauntlets (+2) * Boots (+2) * Cuirass (+5) * Leather Shield (+4) Full defense = 11 (15 w/shield) Chainmail * Helmet (+3) * Gauntlets (+3) * Boots (+3) * Cuirass (+6) * Chainmail Shield (+5) Full defense = 15 (20 w/shield) Iron * Helmet (+4) * Gauntlets (+4) * Boots (+4) * Chest (+6) * Shield (+5) Full defense = 18 (23 w/shield) Steel * Helmet (+5) * Gauntlets (+5) * Boots (+5) * Cuirass (+7) * Shield (+6) Full defense = 22 (28 w/shield) Orcish * Helmet (+6) * Gauntlets (+6) * Boots (+6) * Cuirass (+8) * Shield (+7) Full defense = 26 (33 w/shield) Ebony * Helmet (+8) * Gauntlets (+8) * Boots (+8) * Cuirass (+10) * Shield (+8) Full defense = 34 (42 w/shield)Category:Wiki pages Category:Lists Category:Weapons Category:Armor